


gangsters and dames

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1920s, Dress Up, Friendship, M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: It's the off season and the gang all travel to Europe for a bit of fun at a 1920's festival. Yuri is overly excited and drags Yuuri to get dressed at one of the rental booths. After the last dress up at a festival he is not taking his chances, this time Yuuri will be dressed as a man. But Yuuri and Victor wouldn't be the worlds best couple if they didn't have a plan of their own. And with both Phichit and Chris to help. Mayhem is only a potty mouth away, what to do to stop a carnage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 38 of my 365FF Challenge  
> Day 2 of the Victuuri week challenge  
> today's prompts:  
> Day Two: Travelling  
> Victor: Competition  
> Yuuri: Long distance, Reunion  
> AU: Historical, Time Travel
> 
> I chose to do a mix and match, so we get a bit of Long distance, Reunion and a dash of Historical.

Yuuri gets woken from a load thumb on his hotel door. He is not ready to wake up yet, as he and Victor had only traveled here yesterday and had arrived very late. Yuuri's hand travels to the other side of the bed on the same moment a second thumb is being made against the door. The side of the bed is still warm which means Victor only just left to pick up the rest from the airport. Which also means it's Yuri who's thumping the door and poorly that means Yuuri doesn't have much choice than to get up. He trows the covers of him when the thumb on the door is followed by a load 'He Katsudon'. He goes over to the door and pulls it open. Stopping the young boy from waking everybody in their hallway.

"Well it took you long enough. And why are you bloody not dressed yet. I am not getting late in getting clothes. We are not having another Geisha town situation with you again, you promised." Yuri pushes him aside and barges in. 

After closing the door Yuuri decides, that as there is no way to get any more sleep, he might as well get dressed. He just picks up the same clothes he wore when they landed as he knows that he won't be wearing them long.

"So where is the old dude. You'd think he'd be even more excited than me, seeing as he picked the event." 

Yuuri yawns and rubs his eyes. "He had to pick up Phichit from the airport, and he was going to pick up Chris from the train-station, so he left a short while ago. Plus there is no need to rush, we ordered the clothes we are wearing weeks ago. Everything is fine, and you have my word I will be wearing male clothes this time. Although I don't see why you complain so much, I made a really pretty maiko*." Yuuri flashes the boy a smile. "So we have enough time to go down and have a breakfast. I can never eat right on a plane, and we arrived at the hotel after the kitchen had closed, so I am actually hungry."

He can see Yuuri struggle for a moment, clearly he want's to tell Yuuri off and get to the event, but then Yuuri's stomach makes it clear it needs substance so he concedes. Yuuri puts on his shoes, tugs in his room key and anything else he'll need that day. As he knows he won't be back to the room till way late. 

They have their breakfast in a relative friendly manner, even though Yuri pigs his food down again. They even manage to have some decent conversation about the past season and talk about plans for the new one. Once Yuuri has finished his breakfast though, the boy is ready to fly off and go. Lucky for Yuuri, who would have had to listen to a lot of nagging, they can get on the hotel shuttle bus to the event the moment they step outside.  
In the bus Yuri shows to be any bit the sixteen year old he is.He looks absolutely displeased about having to be there, while at the same time looking around with expectation and fidgeting a lot. Yuuri might never know what it is with Russians and the 1920's, or better said what it is with Victor and Yuri and there thing for it, but he loves how excited they were about it. 

Once they arrive at the event, even Yuuri feels a rush of excitement. He had not thought the event would be so huge. He shows his tickets to the person behind the entry booth and asks them where he could find the clothes rental they ordered from. Luckily that place happened to be almost directly behind the booth. No long hard having to look around here then. Yuri is already dragging him inside before he can properly thank the person for pointing it out to them. After showing the reservation forms to one of the people inside, they receive the bags with there clothes and a whole stash of extra's like a hat, gloves, and even a pocket-watch, and shushing the staff member when they are about to say something to Yuri. They get shown to one of the dressing rooms. 

Yuuri just admires the clothes from the bag for a moment, the suits are not as nice as the ones victor has gotten him in the past few months, but they are very nicely made. Yuri's already done getting dressed when Yuuri finally put's the first piece of clothing on. he's just finished with putting the suspenders on his pants when the curtain to their dressing booth gets tossed open and Phichit walks in fully dressed in newsboy style. He gives Yuuri a wink and smiles at Yuri, before walking over to the mirror and fix his eyeliner. Yuri gives him a questionable look. Then he looks at Yuuri and a scowl forms.

"Phichit what are you doing here." Phichit looks at Yuri by using the reflection. "Isn't it obvious, I'm fixing my make-up. Was planning to do it in a toilet stall but they don't offer mirrors in the male ones. So I'm doing it here." This results in Yuri making a disgruntled sigh.

"I meant why are you here already, wasn't your plane scheduled to be landing only a short while ago. There is no way you could get from the airport here, fully dressed as fast as you seem to have done." Phichit finishes the last line before answering.

"That would be the case if I had not figured I didn't want to walk around a place like this jet lagged, so I flew in yesterday instead. Stayed in a lovely little B&B not to far from here." He gives Yuuri a look that holds way more information. "Chris too, btw. We sent Victor a text the moment we let us know he was on his way to the train station. Hope you can forgive me. We decided to go from there to here and get dressed on arrival." Yuri nods, he can understand a reason like that.

"Oh Victor really looks lovely in black, and Chris decided to go for the red option. Which is good as the purple one just looked tacky." Yuri's face drops a bit when he realizes they weren't the first ones to get dressed, but this also means he won't have to wait for them to get their outfits, so he decides not to make a fuss about it. 

Yuuri has taken this time to finish getting dressed and places the fedora on his head. At first he had thought the hat would be too much, but combined with the clothes it fits perfectly. He then turns around and let's the other two inspect his outfit. Phihit makes some '20s slang comments about how nice he looks and Yuri states he looks good, better than him dressed as a girl. Phichit and Yuuri look at each other and try not to smile to width. Knowing full well what is to come they make certain they are in front of Yuri while exciting the dressing booth. Yuuri's smile brightens when he sees his love fully dressed to the period, standing next to Chris all done up as well. They can also hear the exact moment Yuri spots the two men.  
They are indeed dressed in Black for Victor and red for Chris, but somewhere in the whole string of foul words coming from Yuuri's mouth they pick up he is not taking Chris dressed as a Brothel Madam and Victor is doing his very best to be the most stylish flapper girl there is. Yuri and Phichit on the other hand compliment the two for there choices as they look stunning. Yuri looks at Yuri in pure rage.

"You promised no cross dressing." Yuuri looks at him for a while before giving a small smile. "Well in all honesty all I promised was that I would not dress as a girl. None of us made any promise about Victor, and even I didn't know about Chris." he gives the man in question a smile. "But he does rock the outfit." Then looking back at Yuri. "It's not that we didn't think of you."

And as that was apparently their cue both Victor and Chris take one step away from each other, revealing the person who had been standing behind, them fully dressed in white with a Gambler in his hands, all this time. Yuri's face lights up and he practically jumps the other person over. Phichit is taking photo after photo, but at one gesture of Yuuri he decides not to post them. 

After three words by Beka, and they are all certain it wasn't even half a word more, Yuri decides to forgive the other men. After the reunion of all the friends and the lovers, they decide to fully enjoy the 1920's event. Chris and Phichit go around making selfies and photo's where ever possible, Yuri and Otabek seem to be in a discussion about fashion and styles and if they could involve this in a routine. If only an exhibition piece.

Victor and Yuuri just lock hands and enjoy the day, as they know they can spend it together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to incorporate a lot of 1920's speech but decided not to. I had fun looking it up though, so here's a link. http://mollsanddolls.blogspot.nl/2007/10/1920s-slang-dictionary.html
> 
> maiko ~ apprentice Geisha.


End file.
